


We Found Love

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A bit of singer Jensen, A tiny smidge of Jealous Jensen, Did I mention FLUFF. BECAUSE SERIOUSLY THATS ALL THIS IS., Fluff and Mush, I just think of them when I hear it., M/M, Nervous Jared, Seriously just so much fluff it's going to make you sick, Sort of a song fic?, so much fluff my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show's been done for a few years. After a nasty divorce, the boys finally get married and have the wedding they always wanted (And deserve).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse packed up and went on vacation. I haven't written a thing. Until tonight. I was doing the dishes and let my playlist play on, and Thinking Out Loud came across the speakers. The muse came up with this idea. I don't think I've ever written so much fluff in my life. Seriously. That's all this is. FLUFF!

This was it. The moment they’d waited...fifteen years for. Finally it all came down to this. Jared paces back and forth, nerves not quite settled. Fifteen years of hiding in secret, in loveless marriages, at least in his case, fifteen years of lies, all finally out in the open. All laid to bed and leading up to this moment. He pushes a hand through his hair, nerves races to the surface faster and faster. How much longer? His brother leans up against the window, browsing through his phone. The friends he actually has left, the real friends, are spread out throughout the suit, sprawled on couches and chairs, while he paces, wearing lines into the carpet. 

    “Dude. Chill,” Jeff looks up then back down at his phone. Jared shoots him a look. What the hell is chill? At this point he doesn’t think he’ll find it until everything is done and over with. 

    “The wedding is trending on facebook,” Stephen says from his prone position on the suites sofa. Jared stops, looks over. 

    “Do I wanna know?” Stephen shrugs holds up the phone. Jared’s stomach jumps so he doesn’t bother looking. “Never mind.” He goes back to his pacing, looks at his watch. One more hour. Heaven help him. 

 

        Jensen wasn’t nervous. He’d wanted this since he walked into the audition room and saw Jared. Sure they had to get through hell to get here, but in his mind it was worth it. He looks at watch, remembers he has to get dressed soon. He just needs to….check, make sure everything is perfect. He enters the hotel ballroom looking around. Everything looks like a candy coated dream. Midnight blue and silver drapes hang from the ceiling in cascading waterfalls of color. Lights over the tables decked out in white and more blue. Everything looks perfect. Including the cake. Of course they wanted a cake to represent them as a couple, and one of their favorite things. The cake this time doesn’t have working headlights but it’s still beautiful. He smiles at it, then walks over to the stage, steps up. He looks out, over the dance floor. The monogram they chose shines bright in the spotlight. He hears the doors open looks over, sees Rob and Rich come in. The stop short upon seeing him on stage. 

     “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?” Rob asks, tucking his hands in his pocket. 

     “I got time. Wanted to check to make sure.” Jensen shrugs, it’s his wedding after all. 

     “Second thoughts?” Rich asks then rubs his stomach where Rob just crashed his elbow into. 

     “Nope. Thanks for being here.” Jensen can’t state that enough. When the shit hit the fan, some of their sometimes co-workers stood with them, others left. It didn’t matter now. The show was done, and they could finally be happy. Especially today. 

     “We wouldn’t be anywhere else. We’re happy for you and J-man. Now,” Rob stepped over, pulled Jensen off stange. “Go get ready. I hear Jared’s wearing a hole in the floor of the suite.” Jensen looks at him suspiciously. Raises an eyebrow. 

      “Who told you that?” Rich snickers as he checks on one of the microphones. 

      “Matt. He went to check to see where you were. Couldn’t find you, so peaked in on Jared, and he said he’s a nervous wreck.” FUCK! Jensen hoped that didn’t mean he wanted to call it off. 

      “I’ll call him,” Jensen pulls out his phone, hits one on his speed dial. Jared answers on the second ring. 

      “Where are you?” 

     “I was in the ballroom, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect.” 

     “Jen,” Jared pauses looks around the room, then heads for the bathroom, just in case his stomach wants to betray him again. 

     “What’s wrong babe?” 

     “Are you sure this is what you want?” Jensen stops in the middle of the hallway, stands there stunned. 

     “Jay, there is nothing at all I want more in this world than you. It’s always been that way and it’s always going to be that way.” Jensen can hear Jared swallow, knows he’s trying not to cry. 

     “Okay. I...just….” Jared stops. Jensen knows what’s on his mind. 

     “She’s not going to be here. She won’t ruin our day,” Jensen knows he has to take Jared’s mind off his  ex-wife. “Is Amell behaving himself?” Jared laughs long and full and Jensen knows his head his tossed back and there’s a smile on his face. Jensen continues to the elevator looks at his watch. A half hour is all he’s got. 

     “Yes. He’s been the best friend a guy could ask for, besides you and Jeff.” 

     “Good,” Jensen hit’s the elevators button, waits. “I would hate to rip out his throat and get my suit dirty.” Jared laughs again and this time Jensen laughs with him. He doesn’t bring Dean Winchester out very often anymore, but anything to hear Jared’s laugh. 

    “Alright Dean, calm down. Anyway, Stephen says our wedding is trending on facebook already.” Jensen groans inwardly. Five years later and the fans were still rabid. Even more so today, he guesses. 

    “Well, stay off of there, and tell Amell to shut up.” The last part comes out in a snarl. Jared chuckles, doesn’t get why Stephen always makes Jensen so jealous, though he kind of likes it. 

    “I will. Hey Jen,” Jensen can hear the longing in Jared’s voice, it’s the longest they’ve been apart since all the shit hit the fan. 

    “Yeah babe?” 

    “I love you.” 

    “I love you too.” 

 

        Words didn’t usually need to be said between the two of them, but today was more important than any audition or any scripted line Hollywood could produce. These lines came from the heart, after years of heartache and grief, they could be open and honest with each other, though they always had been. The minister closes the ceremony, and Jensen looks up in Jared’s eyes, swimming with tears. His hands cup his husband’s face, as they both look at their forever. Jensen smiles pulling Jared in close, whispers,  _ “I love you,” _ and brings their lips together, Jared’s hands wrapped around his wrists. 

       Their friends cheer and celebrate all around them, but nothing matters except for the two of them. Jared rests his forehead on Jensen’s, breathing labored. He smiles and Jensen smiles with him, finally turning to look at all their friends. Some are crying, others are laughing. Their fingers intertwine, and Jared lays his head on Jensen’s shoulder. They walk through a wall of backslapping and handshakes, shaking their head at the camera flashes.  Jensen knows at least one picture has already made it onto facebook. 

      They’re whisked away before the reception for a million pictures, and thankfully no one sees them. When they’re done it’s back to the hotel and their grand entrance. Rich elected himself as MC and introduces them to their family and friends. Jared’s grin is a mile wide and infectious. Rich ribs them a little and Jensen shakes his head. Only their friends. 

    Everyone was partying and having a good time when suddenly the music cut off. 

       “Alright! Alright! Don’t bite my head off!” Rob told the room as some started to protest. “We got a special request so that’s what we’re doing. Everyone please welcome Jensen Ackles, or is it Padalecki? PadAckles? J-Money, it’s your song man!” The room erupts into a chorus of shouts, and wolf whistles. Jared looks over and Jensen surprised, it wasn’t often that he sang in public any longer. Jensen smiles, gives Jared a kiss before making his way to the stage. He hops up on stage, midnight blue suit clinging to toned muscles. He picks up the guitar Rob and the band left for him. He sends a smile Jared’s way, crooks a finger. Jared blushes but gets up, heads for the stage. Jensen points to a stool someone had brought out while Jared was making his way over. Jared takes his seat and Jensen takes a second to talk to the crowd of their family and their friends. 

       “When this song first came out, I knew then, when I finally got the chance to marry the one true love of my life, I was going to be the one singing it. We’re not two young bucks tearing up the small screen anymore, but there’s no one more I want my forever with.” He smiles down at Jared and Jared smiles back, making it look like the sun had somehow crept through the windowless ballroom and made itself known. 

            Jensen makes sure his hands are on the right strings, starts to pluck them. Jared’s eyes well as he knows already what song it was Jensen was playing. He sighs as Jensen leans into the microphone as Rob and the band start to carry the notes. 

_ “When your legs don't work like they used to before _

_ And I can't sweep you off of your feet _

_ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? _

_ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? _

 

_ And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 _

_ And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 _

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_ Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day _

_ And I just wanna tell you I am _ _.  _

__ Jared sighs as Jensen’s voice flows over him, feels his body go flush with the looks Jensen is sending him. Jensen continues the song and by now Jared had to pull the handkerchief his father gave him from his pocket to wipe his eyes. How Jensen kept this from him, he doesn’t know and right this second doesn’t really care.    
When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

I know you will still love me the same. 

By the chorus, Jensen sat the guitar down on stage and hopped off. He holds his hand out to Jared and Jared stands, going into the arms that have held him on some of his worst days. He sighs as Jensen leans into him, sings along to Louden Swain still playing an instrumental version of “ _ Thinking out loud.”  _

     They dance, not caring about the reception going on around them. Jensen continues to move them around the room, singing. The song starts to fade out and Jensen hums along with the band. 

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are. 

The song ends and Jensen kisses Jared as everyone applaudes. Jared knows this scene will play out many more times over the years that they’ll be together. He’ll make sure of it. 

            Finally the party winds down and they leave the hotel to a shower of rainbow confetti, into a waiting car. Right now the only thing they wanted was their bed. Tomorrow, they were grabbing their kids and setting off for a three week tour of Rome. Life couldn’t get better than this for them. Finally happy out in the open. The gold bands on their fingers sparkled as the limo made it’s way back to their beach house they’d purchased four years ago, but couldn’t use until NOW. When forever finally started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments always, always welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
